La Bazooka de las diez generaciones: Capitulo 3
by anle moto
Summary: Ha pasado una semana desde que regresaron de aquel extraño viaje al pasado, ahora la aparicion de una extraña con una simple palabra provoca muchas situaciones. El tercer capitulo del reto de Dayana ¿'Aceptas el reto? Espero que les guste


Etto... KHR no me pertenece, solo lo uso para distraerme...

El tercer capitulo de ¿**Aceptas el reto**? de Dayana-chan

Perdon por el retrazo.

No se que mas decir, espero les guste

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el grupo regreso de su aventura del pasado.

El décimo vongola ha tenido dolores de cabeza, pronosticados por su tutor, debido a algunas situación que han comenzado a suscitarse en su grupo y que le ponen los nervios de punta, la que le provoca dicha situación continuamente es la situación de su amiga Haru, quien ha comenzado a frecuentar a sus guardianes mas peligrosos: Hibari y Mukuro.

Hibari había cumplido la promesa hecha a Haru y era fácil ver a la castaña en la azotea en compañía de las mascotas del guardián de la nube.

El temible prefecto de Namimori, no comprendía el por que de su necesidad de estar junto a la herbívora ruidosa, pero siempre se sentía cómodo ante la presencia de esta y se molestaba de gran forma al verla hablar con el cabeza de piña, este a su vez siempre le dedicaba sonrisas burlonas o de superioridad.

* * *

La vida de esta generación de vongola se seguía de forma rutinaria, hiendo a la escuela y a los entrenamientos por parte del tutor del heredero de aquel grupo mafiosos.

Pero incluso el asesino número uno sabia que debía haber algunos momentos de ocio, siendo así que había dispuesto de un día de descanso para su pupilo y guardianes.

Todos los miembros de la familia en la ciudad japonesa habían ido a la playa, la sorpresa de aquel día no era el hecho de que Hibari estaba presente, no sino quien lo había convencido, no había sido el bebe trajeado sino Haru.

Mientras los jóvenes disfrutaban de aquel día no se percataron de una mirada verde que contemplaba la tranquilidad del grupo, cuando estos decidieron comer, la dueña de dicha mirada se acerco

Los jóvenes se disponían de degustar las delicias creadas por Sawada Nana, cuando una sombra se acerco a ellos.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi—exclamo una voz femenina.

Todos miraron a la dueña de dicha voz, para encontrarse con una joven de su edad, quien vestía un short blanco y una playera de tirantes de color beige, su cabello negro-azulado amarrado en una trenza, su tez blanca y los ojos verdes que transmitían calidez propia de los dueños de la llama del cielo

-¿Si?—cuestiono Tsuna mirando fijamente a la chica

-Soy Marina Ruiz hija del noveno Stella, próxima jefa de la familia Stella Nero y… tu prometida

Las palabras seguras de la chica provocaron sorpresa en todos los presentes quienes miraban fijamente a la chica

-¿Qué has dicho?—cuestiono nervioso el castaño y su mirada corrió a la de su enamorada, quien al igual que los demás estaba sorprendida

-Lo que has oído, nuestra familias han tomado la decisión de que cuando ambos subamos al poder, no casemos, para unir el grupo; esta alianza es esperada por mi padre y el noveno Vongola, desde que se decidió que tu serias el sucesor se ha planeado

-Yo…yo no puedo ser tu prometido, no te conozco

-Eso es irrelevante, nos conoceremos con el tiempo y si preguntas por el amor, debes saber que en la mafia una de cada cien bodas son por amor, las demás son compromisos ya creados.

-No puedo comprometerme contigo, soy de la creencia que debemos compartir nuestra vida con la persona que amamos, que elijamos, no que elijan para nosotros

-El noveno Vongola y mi padre ya han hecho el escrito de la alianza y si no aceptas, será una declaración de guerra

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a juudaime?!—grito Gokudera, quien al sentir la hostilidad de la chica decidió intervenir

-No es una menaza, es un hecho, es algo que sucederá si el no acepta con lo pactado

Todos mantuvieron el silencio, Haru quien había visto el dolor cruzar en el rostro de su amiga se levanto

-_Hahi_ quiero hablar con usted _desu_—exclamo tomando a la pelinegra de la muñeca y alejarla del grupo

Mientras los guardianes miraban como la castaña hablaba, como esta gesticulaba y la tal Marina miraba al grupo

Tsuna se sumía en sus pensamientos, el no quería arriesgar a sus amigos a una guerra, solo por negarse a casar con una desconocida, sabia que no le quedaba mas que aceptar dicha situación aunque le doliera en el alma; miro a la chica de la cual estaba enamora, sus sueños de casarse con ella se habían desvanecido con el soplo del viento, con la mirada oculta supo que así como no podía negarse a ser el líder de un grupo mafioso, tampoco podría negarse a un matrimonio sin amor.

Haru regreso con el grupo, todos habían visto como la supuesta prometida había asentido y se había ido de la playa, nadie dijo nada, para ellos el día se había arruinado y tomaron por hacer lo mas sano para todos, en especial para Tsuna y Kyoko irse a casa.

Cada uno se dirigió a su hogar, pensando en las palabras de aquella chica, pensando en la forma de evitarles aquel sufrimiento a sus amigos.

Kyoko entro a su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación donde se permitió derramar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado desde que escucho la palabra prometida, sus ilusiones y sueños con aquel castaño se habían convertido en cenizas, debido a esa palabra.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego, el día era hermoso para la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella ciudad, pero para dos personas, no era más que una burla debido al cruel destino que se había burlado de ellos.

Mientras el heredero caminaba se cruzo con su amiga Haru

-_Hahi_, Tsuna-san me alegra verte

-¿Qué sucede Haru?—pregunto

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, nos vemos en la azotea de tu escuela a la salida _desu_

-¿eh? Claro, nos vemos haya—respondió el castaño mientras miraba a su amiga partir.

Las clases en el salón en el cual estaba el heredero vongola, fue una lenta tortura para este; había intentado hablar con Reborn respecto al compromiso, pero este simplemente le dijo que iba a investigar sobre la situación. Sus guardianes habían intentado levantarle el ánimo sin éxito alguno y el problema era que también Kyoko estaba triste, aunque no lo demostraba, pero había preocupado a Hanna y a Chrome debido a su silencio, mas ninguna supo como ayudarle.

Al final las clases terminaron y Tsuna se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, por lo que se dirigió a la azotea.

Al llegar al lugar de la reunión con su amiga de Midori, una sonrisa apareció en todo el día, la escena que se mostraba en aquel instante era tierna, su amiga Haru alimentaba a las mascotas de su guardián más poderoso, aquello le lleno de ternura

-Hola Haru, ya estoy aquí—exclamo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-_Hahi_, hola Tsuna-_san desu_

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

-Bueno Tsuna-san, debes hacerte novio de Kyoko-_chan_—dijo de forma seria

-Haru… yo no podría…tu escuchaste…estoy comprometido

-_Hahi,_ eso se puede arreglar—exclamo con una sonrisa—ayer hable con Marina-_san_ y le dije que estabas por declararte a Kyoko-_chan_, pero que su noticia llego de forma inesperada, así que ella dio un mes para que se hicieran novios, el compromiso se cancelara _desu_

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que Kyoko-_chan_ me aceptara?

-Intuición femenina _desu_—responde con una sonrisa—Marina-_san_ aparecerá un día, y ahí Tsuna-_san_ debe presentarle a su novia, sino lo hace, el compromiso no se cancelara _desu_

-Haru… ¿Cómo puedo pagarte esto?

-Se feliz con Kyoko-_chan_

Ante la respuesta dad, Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa

-Ojala encuentres a la persona indicada Haru

-_Hahi_, arigato Tsuna_-san_

Tsuna decidió irse, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, abandono la azotea dejando a la castaña con Hibird y Roll

Haru toco su mejilla y sonrío, tiempo atrás ella hubiera sido capaz de ofrecerse para fingir ser su novia, aunque aquello le sabría mal ante los sentimientos de su amiga. Era increíble como era que tanto ella como Kyoko eran grandes amigas aunque en un tiempo habían sido enemigas por el amor al próximo jefe de Vongola.

Mas los sentimientos de Haru habían cambiado desde aquel viaje al pasado, había comprendido que sus sentimientos ante el dueño de la llama cielo eran de una amistad pura, al grado de considerarlo como al hermano que nunca pudo tener. Pero ahora se sentía confundida ante dos presencias.

-Herbívora—se escucho una voz detrás de ella

-_Hahi_, Hibari-_san_ asusto a Haru, _desu_

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente la miro fijamente provocándole un sonrojo a la castaña; el había estado presente durante la pequeña conversación entre su "jefe" y la chica, nunca se imagino que la conversación que había tenido el día anterior era para darle una oportunidad a aquel omnívoro, si bien había tenido el impulso de bajar y golpear al chico cuando vio posar los labios en la mejilla blanca de la chica.

-Fue… fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Sawada

-_Hahi,_ ¿lo cree Hibari-san? Solo hice lo que creí correcto _desu_

El silencio los rodeo, Haru acariciaba a aquellos dos pequeños animales, cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones, fue Haru quien decidió romperlo

-Sabe Hibari-_san_, Haru creyó que estaba enamorada de Tsuna-_san_, pero estaba conciente de que el solo me veía como una amiga más y ahora Haru comprende que Tsuna-_san_ es también un gran amigo

Haru no comprendía el porque había decidido decir aquellas palabras, darle a conocer al dueño de aquellas dos criaturas sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto al conocido dame-Tsuna, su corazón se lo había indicado y ella le hizo caso.

-_Hahi_, ya es tarde, Haru debe irse a casa _desu_

-Te acompaño herbívora

Así la pareja salio de la escuela para encaminarse a la residencia Miura y mientras recorrían las calles solitarias de aquella tranquila ciudad ambos se sumían en sus pensamientos respecto a su compañero.

Haru había comprendido la verdad de sus sentimientos sobre Tsuna y ahora se sentía confundida ante la presencia que le acompañaba y el protector de su amiga Chrome, pero entre ambas presencias se sentía mas cómoda ante la del prefecto de la escuela y mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa recordó los dos momentos que provocaron su acercamiento, aquel abrazo en el pasado y el haber caído sobre el a su regreso, si bien seguía sin comprender el por que de la sorpresa de sus demás amigos ante la amistad naciente entre ellos.

Se vio sacada de sus pensamientos, ante el jalon que su compañero le dio, sin saber como o por que se hallaba pegada al pecho del guardián de la nube con los brazos de este rodeando su cintura, el sonido de una motocicleta le hizo comprender el porque se hallaba en esa posición, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Hibari miraba de reojo a su compañera de ese momento, el no era de muchas palabras y el ruido le molestaba, mas por algún extraño motivo la presencia de la herbívora no le molestaba, de hecho parecía que le tranquilizaba, quería comprender los extraños sentimientos que había en el y que se arremolinaban entorno a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

El sonido de una motocicleta se hizo presente sacándolo de sus reflexiones, observo como esta se dirigía a donde su acompañante y sin saber el por que tomo lo decisión de jalarla y pegarla a su pecho, así vio como aquel vehiculo se alejaba, bajo su metalizada mirada, para hallarse a la chica sonrojada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ante la pregunta sus miradas se conectaron y el sonrojo que ya de por si tenia Haru aumento, así que simplemente asintió. Hibari la soltó con algo de disgusto y continuaron su camino hasta llegar al destino ya indicado.

-Gracias Hibari-san por traer a Haru a casa y salvarla _desu_

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y llena de un valor desconocido imito la acción que su castaño amigo había realizado, beso la mejilla del terror de Namimori. Así como el valor apareció, desapareció y un sonrojo se hizo presente, con una inclinación se despidió y se metió a su casa.

Hibari sonreía de lado ante las acciones de aquella chica, su mano fue a dar a la mejilla donde aquellos finos labios, donde una calidez y la sensación de cosquilleo existía, y con aquella sonrisa se fue a patrullar la ciudad.

Haru vio partir al pelinegro desde la sala de su casa, un suspiro salio de sus labios, mismo que aun sentía la calidez de la mejilla del chico, la imagen de ella entre sus brazos y el beso se reprodujeron por horas, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

* * *

Tsuna había llegado a su casa para hallarla de una modo extraño, silenciosa, al parecer los niños habían salido junto a Bianchi, mientras que Reborn seguía investigando a su prometida, con un suspiro de cansancio llego a la cocina donde su madre se hallaba

-Oka-_san_ ¿Cómo se te declaro Oto-_san_?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta Tsu-_kun_?

-Simple curiosidad

-Bueno, un día que venia de hacer las compras, tu padre callo de un árbol y me pregunto si quería ser su novia, yo le dije que si, el me beso y se fue, no lo vi sino hasta una semana después—exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa enamorada

Tsuna no dijo nada, pero si estaba sorprendido de la forma en que su padre se habían hecho novios, pero sui su padre se había casado vestido de minero que mas podía esperar.

-Arigato, Oka-_san_

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar y cada vez que Tsuna intentaba hablar con Kyoko, algo sucedía que se lo impedía, ya fueran sus compañeros, Reborn o sus propios guardianes, aquello había comenzado a frustrar ala dueño de natsu, a Haru y Chrome, quien se había enterado de la situación. Aquel día Haru había decidido no ir a su escuela, para poder pensar en un plan que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos

-_Hahi_, esto no puede continuar así, _desu_

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer Haru-_chan_?

-No lo se, pero debemos evitar que los interrumpan

-Pero aquí el único lugar con esa característica es la sala de recepción

-¡Es cierto! Chrome-_chan_ tuviste una buena idea, iré a pedirle ayuda a Hibari-_san_, _desu_

La castaña dejo a su amiga en el corredor, mientras corría a la oficina de aúnale joven. Chrome simplemente suspiro, aunque no quería dejar sola a su amiga, sabia que ella podía en verdad hacer que ese chico aceptara estando solo ella, con un suspiro de cansancio se dio la vuelta para poder regresar a clase, mas al hacerlo choco contra alguien perdiendo el equilibrio, mas un brazo evito su caída

-¿Te encuentra bien Chrome?—pregunto Yamamoto, que era con quien había chocado

-Ha…Hai—respondió con un sonrojo y la mirada baja

-Me alegra, oye, ¿me acompañas por una bebida?—pregunto el guardián de la lluvia con una sonrisa, a lo que la protegida de Mukuro asintió

Así ambos se dirigieron a comprar una bebida.

Hibari se encontraba firmando unos documentos que tenían que ver con el comité, cuando unos golpes a la puerta le hicieron levantar la mirada

-Adelante

-_Hahi_, con permiso Hibari-_san_

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívora?

-Bueno… Haru vino a pedir ayuda a Hibari-san

-¿Mi ayuda?—cuestiono con una ceja levantada

-Hai, me gustaría que permitiera que Tsuna-san se declare a Kyoko-chan, aquí, ya que es imposible que los molesten, si lo permite Haru hará lo que le pida, _desu_

-¿Lo que sea?

-Hai

-Bien—dice levantándose—busca a la herbívora de tu amiga—dice haciendo que Haru sonría y salga de la oficina—Vicepresidente, busque a Sawada y tráigalo

Kusakabe asintió y se dirigió a buscar al castaño.

Tsuna dejo salir un suspiro, el tiempo se acaba y no había logrado pedirle a Kyoko que fuera su novia, se sumía en sus pensamientos

-Sawada-_san_

-Hiii, Kusakabe-_san_ ¿Qué sucede?

-Kyo-_san_ quiere verlo, acompáñeme

Tsuna asintió y siguió al vicepresidente a la sala de recepción donde Hibari se hallaba

-Hibari-_san_ ¿quería verme?

-Tienes una hora herbívoro—fue todo lo que dijo para salir de ahí, dejando a Tsuna confuso

Minutos después Kyoko aparecía, sorprendida de ver a su amado ahí

-¿Tsuna-_kun_? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hibari_-san_ me llamo y me dejo aquí

-Ya veo—exclamo la hermana de su guardián, el silencio los rodeo de nuevo y fue Tsuna quien lo rompió armándose de valor y determinación que mostraba en las batallas.

-Kyoko-_chan_, he querido decirte algo, pero las circunstancias no lo han permitido—exclamo mientras tomaba aire—Kyoko, me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia

Una sonrisa nació en los labios de la joven, aquellas palabras las había esperado y soñado siempre, _prometida, _ mas esa palabra comenzó a desinflar el globo que había creído en ella

-Yo… Tsuna-_kun_ tu estas comprometido

-Pero hay grandes posibilidades de romperlo, estoy seguro de que para finalizar el mes se abra cancelado… ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto, acepto ser tu novia Tsu-kun

Ante la respuesta esperada, el joven acorto los pasos entre ambos, tomo de forma delicada el rostro de su novia, provocándole un sonrojo, y así con la fusión de sus alientos se dieron su primer beso, lleno de sentimientos y nerviosismo.

Haru había ido a la azotea pensando en que ahí encontraría a Hibari y así fue, Hibari estaba recargado en la pared de aquel cuarto.

-_Hahi_, gracias Hibari-_san_, ahora dígame que es lo que desea, _desu_

-Será lo que yo desee

-Haru promete cumplir cualquier cosa que pida Hibari-_san_

Y con aquellas palabras, Hibari sonrío triunfal, se acerco hasta la castaña, quien se sonrojo ante la invasión de espacio personal, el calido aliento le produjo un escalofrío, los labios de Hibari susurraron el deseo y Haru no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la petición del terror de Namimori.

* * *

Marina Ruiz era la próxima líder la familia Stello Nero, esta familia era tan antigua como Vongola, y además de que tenia una alianza oculta que muy pocos conocían, un vestido sencillo de color azul era su vestimenta, con paso seguro y sonrisa tierna se dirigía al parque donde se encontraría con su igual de Vongola y todos los que había conocido de vista

Tsuna sonrío ante la nueva presencia, sabia que sus palabras serian decisivas.

-Hola Marina

-Hola Tsunayoshi, ¿tienes algo que decirme?—pregunto directa a la situación por la que se encontraba ahí

-Si, te quiero presentar a Sasagawa Kyoko mi novia

-Entiendo, entonces nuestro compromiso queda anulado—exclamo con una sonrisa, de hecho parecía que aquello le divertía—en algo tienes razón, debemos estar con las personas que amamos

-Gracias, espero que encuentres la felicidad

-Lo hare, por cierto Miura

-¿Hahi?

-Muy pocas personas se pueden jactar de haber conseguido a la nube distante—dijo con una sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo masivo en la castaña—la niebla siempre puede acompañar a la lluvia—dijo guiñando un ojo a Chrome, quien tuvo la misma reacción que su amiga—bien, me tengo que ir, mi vuelo saldrá en un par de horas, nos veremos en otra ocasión Tsunayoshi

-Si hasta pronto Marina

Así la chica desapareció con una sonrisa, mas la duda de las frases dichas por ella estaban presentes mas por la reacción de la joven Miura

-Kfufufufu, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso pequeña?—pregunto Mukuro, aunque estaba encaminado a la respuesta, mientras se acercaba, pero tuvo que detenerse ante el aura hostil de Hibari

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi herbívora Rokuro

-Oya, oya, ¿tu herbívora?—interrogo divertido mientras intentaba poner un brazo por sobre los hombros de Haru, pero Hibari fue mas rápido

Ahora Mukuro y Hibari se habían enfrascado en una batalla como siempre lo hacían.

-Haru-_chan_ ¿a que se refería Marina con esas palabras?

El recuerdo del calido aliento en su oído y el escalofrío regreso y aquellas palabras de una orden oculta en un deseo pedido y que al escucharlo su corazón brinco de alegría

_**A partir de ahora serás mi novia**_

-_Hahi_, soy la novia de Hibari-_san_—susurro

Mas aquel susurro fue escuchado provocando una palidez extrema en el castaño.

A lo lejos Reborn miraba la escena divertido, la intervención de Marina había sido inesperada, pero la agradecía.

* * *

Horas después en el aeropuerto de Venecia en Italia, el avión en el cual viajaba Marina aterrizo.

En cuanto se encamino a la salida, buscando quien la recogería cuando de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura

-¿Me dirás a que fuiste a Japón?—pregunto una voz sensual, el dueño de dicha voz mordió ligeramente el cuello de la chica

-Si te lo digo, te molestaras Ethan—respondió mientras giraba sobre los brazos del chico y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimiento-¿solo viniste tú?

-Sabes que tu padre sabe que conmigo es suficiente

Con una sonrisa se separaron para dirigirse al automóvil que los esperaba, agarrados de las manos, al llegar se soltaron de sus manos y mientras Ethan subía las maletas Marina hacia una llamada

-Noveno, acabo de llegar

_~~ Marina, me alegra mucho escucharte ¿Qué tal te fue?_

-El cielo y la nube tiene pareja y es posible que la lluvia y la chica niebla se queden juntos, el tiempo lo dirá

_~~ Me alegra escuchar que el plan fue todo un existo_

-Si la misión fue todo un existo—dijo mientras colgaba y su acompañante la miraba

-Espero que mi prometida no me halla sido infiel

-Para nada, ¿Por qué le seria infiel a mi sexy y bien parecido guardián de la nube?

* * *

Okey, no sabia como crearlo así que esto salio, espero que les haya gustado... no soy fanatica a estas parejas, de hecho soy mas al 6996, Tsunaxoc; Hibarixoc y al 1827, arriba el 1827!; perdon no emocione XD

Bueno, el que sigue haber como lo continua, hasta la proxima.


End file.
